


Love Will Find a Way For Me and You

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Eggsy and Sebastian Deserve a Happily Ever After, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I created a ship, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Merlin and Harry are the best old married farts, OMC fancast with Richard Madden, Older Eggsy Unwin, Sebwin, Sebwin for the win, Smut, background harry/merlin, come along for the ride, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's been almost two years, and Eggsy and Sebastian decide it's time to morph their lives together. Sebastian moves in, and it's great and wonderful, because Eggsy hasn't had a mission for the first month. But then all falls into place, Eggsy is called for work, and it becomes more likely than not that he will be gone. Sebastian copes, at least he tries, and the warning Eggsy had given him that his job could take him away, reverberates in Sebastian's mind.They try to find their way to a new normal, and hopefully, their happily ever after because everyone deserves a happy ending to a love story.





	Love Will Find a Way For Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all who have shown Sebwin some love, I absolutely adore this pair, and this will not be the last you see from them.  
> Again, Sebastian is my lovely, adorable OMC who is fancast with Richard Madden, because of reasons.  
> Eggsy is older here, and I have reversed the trope that he is the younger lover.  
> I hadn't anticipated writing two more stories past the first one, Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows, but here I am. This was not supposed to be as long as it is, but I've noticed Sebwin likes a long story. I hope you all enjoy it, it gets angsty, and major character injury as I listed in the tags, but everyone is well and happy endings all around.  
> Much love <3 xoxo

“That’s the last of it,” Sebastian huffed, as he placed a cardboard box atop a stack of two more.

Eggsy’s usually clear entryway was now crowded with various items that belonged to Sebastian; Sebastian had even downsized what he had brought with him. He sold his furniture, and they both agreed to bring most of his kitchen items, as Eggsy didn’t have many, since he wasn’t home as often.

It had been a year and half since Sebastian had met Merlin and Harry, and he had been spending most of his days here, rather than his own flat, the past six months. They had spoken of it before, and finally came to the conclusion it was silly for Sebastian to pay for a place he hardly showered in once a week.

The heat of Eggsy against his back was welcome, or perhaps it was the warmth from hefting boxes and crates all day. Either way, Sebastian leaned into the offered embrace, a set of gentle hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush to Eggsy’s chest.

Eggsy kissed the damp skin of Sebastian’s neck, and came to rest his chin on his shoulder. “You taste a bit salty,” he commented.

“It’s hot as fuck,” Sebastian complained. “We should go shower?” He could almost hear the smile Eggsy was sure to have. “Well,” he said thoughtfully, “maybe we should unpack first,” he suggested mildly, and Eggsy nipped his ear lobe.

“It can wait,” Eggsy said as he let go, and took one of Sebastian’s hands to lead him to his room - their room.

Sebastian followed along obediently, a huge smile splayed over Eggsy’s face, his eyes twinkled with an emotion Sebastian couldn’t place. It didn’t particularly matter, he seemed happy, elated even. He leaned against the wall while Eggsy stripped himself of the sweaty vest, that clung to his back, and turned to face Sebastian.

There was nothing shameful in the way Sebastian looked at him, it was charming. Eggsy had, on more than one occasion, complained about his own body. The amount of scars that covered various areas on him, one specifically on his back. It wasn’t small in the least, it was quite large, a third degree burn from a warehouse fire. Eggsy had been self conscious about it, and only stopped his reservations when Sebastian had made sure to place his lips to every surface. Sebastian came forward, and smoothed his hands around Eggsy’s hips to rub along the small of his back. It was still sensitive, even after fourteen years; Eggsy closed his eyes, breath evened out as Sebastian’s soft palms glided over him.

When Eggsy opened his eyes they were far away, like he saw something else; Sebastian could tell Eggsy was somewhere else, he tipped his face up and pressed his lips softly to Eggsy’s. When they broke away, he met Eggsy’s gaze, and Eggsy focused on him while Eggsy’s hands tangled in the back of his hair.

The room had begun to fill with steam from the hot water running. Eggy’s touch wandered from Sebastian’s head to the nape of his neck, down his spine to catch the hem of his shirt, and pull it over his body. There was a brief pause, as Eggsy’s eyes swept over Sebastian’s bare chest. The difference in their bodies was stark - and not in a way that one was out of shape over the other, but in a way that showcased Sebastian’s innocent, youthful and pure form.

Eggsy felt he was a work of art. People would pay to see him on display, but he was Eggsy’s and his alone; he didn’t want to share. He closed the minute space between them, nimble fingers undid the button of Sebastian’s trousers and zipped down his fly. His mouth hot and greedy against Sebastian’s, as he disrobed him.

Sebastian stepped out of the clothing, foot discarded them somewhere in the corner of the bathroom, and stepped closer. Their members touched as Sebastian crowded Eggsy’s space, not that Eggsy minded. His palms soft and gentle, as they coaxed Eggsy closer while backing their forms into the shower stall.

The mist was warm against already flushed skin; Eggsy took him all the way in, the water cascaded over them. His cock thickened with every brush of lips, rub of skin to skin, each moan that escaped Sebastian’s mouth had Eggsy yearn for more. He has had him hundreds of times, and it was never enough - Eggsy’s hunger for his beautiful boyfriend never subsided. He peeled away enough to see the sated look in Sebastian’s bright blue eyes, his lips swollen from their kisses.

“Gorgeous,” Eggsy whispered, as if he hadn’t said this a million times - he’d say it a million more.

His face blushed with the compliment, Eggsy was far too kind and generous with them. Sebastian felt incredibly boyish with his reaction, but he leaned forward, their hard dicks touching as he did, to pass his lips with Eggsy’s. It was sweet and soft, not at all as scorching as their previous ones, but just as enjoyable. He slipped his hand to cradle the back of Eggsy’s head, fingers trailed along damp hair as he did, Sebastian’s finger tips slid down Eggsy’s spine - the most delightful shiver reverberated against his body with the touch.

There was very little bathing going on, but neither man cared. Their lips locked, hands all over the other, hips pressed against one another.

Eggsy’s mouth moved from Sebastian’s and along his throat, down his chest, as he made his way to kneel before him. He had a firm grasp of Sebastian’s hips, as he leaned to place a chaste kiss to the tip of his dick. Eggsy took his time to lick from the base of Sebastian’s dick to the tip, tongue slipped over the slit. He lapped at a few times, and revelled in the way Sebastian’s legs shook from the exchange.

Sebastian had a firm hold of Eggsy, one hand in his hair while the other clutched Eggsy’s shoulder. His gait wavered, as Eggsy took him fully into his mouth. It was so warm, wet, and luscious. Sebastian had never thought he’d feel anything greater than this, Eggsy possesed a skill with his mouth that Sebastian envied. He took in a sharp breath, as Eggsy cusped his sack and kneaded them and pulled softly.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian moaned out. “I’m going to come this way,” he warned, but the smile around his dick alerted him that Eggsy wanted that. His legs quivered from having to hold him up and Eggsy had a vicious hold on his cock with his mouth; Sebastian’s vision blurred as his orgasm came to a head.

Eggsy’s mouth was quickly filled with the warm, tart seed of his boyfriend’s spend. He swallowed every last bit, and provided a few more sucks to ensure Sebastian was empty. He peered up beneath long lashes, a sly smile in place, and licked his lips. The grin in return was breathtaking; Sebastian had reached back and dislodged a plug, he held it up for Eggsy’s inspection.

“You moved with that in?” Eggsy asked in surprise, as he rose to probe his dick against Sebastian’s groin.

Sebastian turned an impressive shade of pink and spun to rub his arse over Eggsy. “I figured all that moving would lead to fun,” he said, voice low and husky. He could feel the huff of Eggsy’s breath, as he laughed, against his neck.

“And who am I to turn down fun,” Eggsy said, as Sebastian bent so marvelously in front of him. His pert arse plump and smooth; Eggsy circled a palm over each cheek and spread them as he did.

As he eased in, Eggsy ran a hand up the length of Sebastian’s spine, he felt every wonderful muscle tighten beneath his palm, while Eggsy filled Sebastian. His boyfriend’s hands were braced on the tiled walls, as Eggsy pistoned in and out. Eggsy’s tempo slow, as it always started out, and picked up speed as his own arousal surged to the head of his dick. It didn’t take much for Eggsy to teeter over the edge, a soft gasp escaped parted lips, and he filled Sebastian with his come. He stood there for a moment and allowed himself to come down.

Sebastian straightened up after Eggsy pulled out, and wrapped his arms around Eggsy for a swift kiss. “Our first time living together,” he whispered over Eggsy’s mouth.

“Insatiable,” Eggsy murmured affectionately, before he accepted another kiss.

They made quick work to shower one another, but slowed when it came time to shampoo. Eggsy tipped his head back, while Sebastian massaged over his scalp, long fingers raked through his hair.

Sebastian loved how his hair looked wet, it was darker somehow - it had become shot with more silver in the time they were together. The noises that left Eggsy were that of a purr, Sebastian took his time. It wasn’t long before Eggsy insisted Sebastian accept the same treatment, and who was he to argue with that?

They had ended up toweling off and falling into the bed naked, neither bothered to place on pants. Sebastian’s legs slotted with Eggsy’s, fingers carded through Eggsy’s damp hair; blue-green eyes heavy with a sated look.

Eggsy reached up and traced the shape of Sebastian’s lower lip, before capturing his lips in a warm kiss. He didn’t remember much from then, as the day’s exhaustion pulled him in. It was a rare thing to be able to laze about for a day, and Eggsy took advantage of the ability to hold Sebastian close.

\---

The days were filled with routine, Eggsy was fortunate enough to not have a mission within the last month. A normal 9 to 5 schedule at HQ while Sebastian worked at Echo Tech. Both arrived home around the same time, sometimes Eggsy was earlier, and he’d plan dinner or vise versa when Sebastian was home first.

Eggsy had just received word he’d be wheels up within 12 hours, and it was the first time since Sebastian had moved in. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t a stranger to his absences, but it would be a whole new story now that they shared the same living arrangements. The worst part was that Arthur had informed him it could take up to a week. It wasn’t at all unusual to be gone that long.

“Love,” Eggsy called, as he entered the door. He saw Sebastian’s oxfords in the entryway - Eggsy had gifted him a pair along with a Kingsman suit their second Christmas together. He had ignored Sebastian’s protests on expensive gifts, Eggsy had the money and he wanted to shower Sebastian with the world.

There was the sound of music coming from the kitchen coupled with the voice of Sebastian, as he bellowed out Bon Jovi Livin On A Prayer. Eggsy didn’t hide his amusement and watched from the doorway as Sebastian swayed about the kitchen, still unbeknownst of his presence. He carefully discarded his suit jacket, in favor to roll the cuffs of his sleeves to his forearms, and came forward to gently grasp the gyrating hips. He slotted his body with Sebastian’s, and mimicked his movements.

Sebastian pressed himself against the embrace offered, his dance never faltered as he stirred the pasta sauce. He had been in the mood for something simple and italian, so spaghetti it was. That, and they needed to make a trip to the grocery store. He could feel Eggsy’s breath against the nape of his neck, as his boyfriend sang softly with him. Sebastian could not a hold a candle to Eggsy’s signing voice, no matter how much he denied it; Eggsy could carry a tune.

“Smells good,” Eggsy commented as the song finished. “If you had told me Italian I could have gotten wine,” Eggsy mentioned, before he placed a tender kiss behind his ear.

“I got some on the way home,” Sebastian said proudly. “Got the one you like so much.” He nodded his chin in the direction of the open bottle.

“Mm.” Eggsy ran his nose along Sebastian’s hairline. “You are so thoughtful,” and there is nothing patronizing when he said this.

There is a warmth that unfolds in Sebastian’s chest. He finished dinner, as Eggsy set the table. It was normal, and sometimes he forget how unconventional everything really was, but he could keep a hold on these mundane days, and cherish them for what they were. The talk at dinner was it’s usual affair, nothing of significance as they ate. Their ankles rested against one another - it was comfortable - in a way that had become so familiar.

“I’ll clean up,” Eggsy said, before he gave Sebastian a small kiss, and took their dirty dishes.

He didn’t argue, Sebastian had learned that a few weeks back that an argument, in which it regarded housley duties, was a lost cause. Eggsy would get a look on his face, one that Sebastian had come to understand was a no disagreements face. Sebastian had wondered if Eggsy realized how much of a husband face he had at times. He pushed the thought aside and gazed adoringly in Eggsy’s direction. He must have felt Sebastian's gaze on him, because Eggsy turned, a crooked smile in place.

“What?” Eggsy asked and loaded a dish.

Sebastian walked towards him, and took hold of his hand to lace their fingers together. “I just love you,” he whispered. Sometimes the magnitude of his emotions caught him by surprise, and he found himself confessing them at random moments.

Eggsy had never seemed to mind, and even now as he straightened up to hug him close, his mouth like fire with Sebastian’s in a kiss so full of unspoken love, it could have choked him. “As I love you,” he responded, in the same manner he usually did.

The response always evoked a sense of connection between them, one that Sebastian longed to lock in for life. He had always been quick with his feelings, so he kept certain futuristic advances to himself. Someday, though, he’d love to wed this extraordinary person in front of him.

The rest of the evening was surprisingly quiet, Eggsy was with Sebastian, but not - working from his laptop - as they watched a bit of telly. Sebastian tucked himself closer to Eggsy, and with a finger eased the glasses, that had slid down, up to the bridge of his nose.

Eggsy smiled as he did, and tilted his face in for a chaste kiss. “Thank you,” he said, as he continued to type. His brows pulled together in a frown, one that Sebastian quickly recognized as an expression Eggsy wore when regarding work, as he read over the mission specs. He sighed heavily and closed the computer in favor to pull Sebastian all the way on his lap; Eggsy gazed up, his head rested against the back of the couch, and regarded Sebastian.

There was something sorrowful in the way Eggsy looked at him; Sebastian situated himself better, and wound an arm around Eggsy’s neck.

“What is it?” He asked.

His hand smoothed along Sebastian’s arm and caught his hand in his, and brought it up to kiss his palm, before Eggsy tangled their fingers together. “I have a business trip to go on in the morning,” his voice was quiet, but carried all of the regret he felt. Eggsy didn’t miss the way Sebastian’s usually bright eyes fell with the news.

“How long?”

“A week, maybe more.”

What felt like an eternity passed before Eggsy added, “I have to leave at five.” He peered at the clock and noted that was only seven short hours away. He should have long since been in bed, but he was going over everything, and just enjoyed the warmth of Sebastian beside him.

Sebastian stood and tugged on their joined hands. “Well,” he said as he pulled Eggsy to his feet, “I guess we better get your old arse to bed then.” Sebastian never asked questions, never once voiced his curiosity as to where Eggsy would be going.

“Old,” Eggsy scoffed. “Sure,” he said, and only stopped to shut the telly off, and allowed Sebastian to lead them all the way to their room.

As he climbed into bed, Eggsy couldn’t help but take note of all the little things Sebastian had added to create the space his too. There was a cute photo of his mother and father on the nightstand, another one beside it of Sebastian with his grandparents and mum. Eggsy especially loved the wallet sized photo he had in the corner of a frame, one of the few times Sebastian had been able to coax him for a photo. It captured a moment when they were seated out in the garden, it had been a lovely day in June, and they had breakfast outside. Sebastian had taken it with his phone, seated on Eggsy’s lap the two deep in a deep snog. Eggsy had asked for a copy and it now had adorned his desk at HQ.

They settled in, Sebastian’s back flush with Eggsy’s chest, and only the soft murmurs of goodnights and I loves yous passed their lips.

\---

He woke the next morning to a note, and a single white rose on Eggsy’s pillow.

The paper read:

_Don’t miss me too much,_

_x - Eggsy_

Sebastian smiled, as he took a whiff of the offered flower. Where he’d usually hop in the shower first, Sebastian made a detour to set the coffee pot to brew. This was usually something Eggsy did in the morning, he was always the first one up. His finger traced the cursive on the post-it note stuck to the machine, that informed him the pot was pre-set. Eggsy would make sure everything was set up for him the morning he left.

With a final sigh, Sebastian went about his morning routine. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised when there was a breakfast smoothie made for him in the fridge; Sebastian had tried to get Eggsy to drink them, but he said they tasted like dirt mixed with just a hint of fruit.

The gesture was far more appreciated than Eggsy would ever know, and Sebastian had a mind to show Eggsy just how thankful he was when he returned home.

The first few days were easier than Sebastian had anticipated. It wasn’t until the fourth night, a particularly nasty thunderstorm rolled through. He sat in Eggsy’s spot on the couch, swathed in a blanket that had seemed to be as old as Eggsy was, but it was warm and carried the scent of Eggsy.

Sebastian was not fearful of the weather, he just didn’t particularly like how the sky lit with each lightning strike. He mindlessly flicked through stations on the telly, nothing pulled his interest, but his mind was somewhere else. He missed Eggsy, it would be a complete lie to say he didn’t. Sebastian was aware they had only shared the same flat for just over a month, but he had grown familiar with Eggsy’s presence. He knew Eggsy could be gone for days to weeks, and all of a sudden he felt the loss more than he ever had.

That was the night Sebastian had slept on the couch. Their king sized bed felt too big without Eggsy there, and Sebastian had found it hard to fall asleep without Eggsy’s snoring. He was tired, and knew the couch did him no favors, but it was better than being sprawled out in a bed that wasn’t his own, one that he was used to sharing.

\---

On the sixth night, Eggsy slipped in. It was just after three in the morning and he did not want to disturb his boyfriend. He was careful, as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, and toed his oxfords off. It was hard, his hip ached as he had landed on his left side wrong. Despite what Harry and Merlin said, Eggsy continued to use his parkour skills in the field, even as he became older. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, Eggsy was unscathed.

Eggsy was as silent as he could be, as he limped through the dark hall; he stopped short in the archway to the sitting area. The telly still on, and he figured maybe Sebastian had stayed up late, as it was Friday, and went to bed without turning it off. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and froze. There Sebastian laid, mouth ajar, drool on Eggsy’s pillow that was propped under his head. His heart cracked at the sight. Eggsy came to kneel in front of him, he ignored the pain that shot through his side. This close, Eggsy could tell Sebastian wore one of his heather grey vests.

“Oh, baby,” Eggsy whispered. He brought a hand up to sweep the fallen curls from Sebastian’s forehead, and pressed a kiss there. The touch caused Sebastian to stir, and blink sleepy blue eyes up at Eggsy.

Sebastian sat there for a moment, and focused on Eggsy. He looked battered; Eggsy’s left cheekbone red and swollen with a small laceration just above his cheek.

“Hi,” he said softly. Eggsy’s smile was soft and warm, much like the blanket Sebastian had draped over him. “You’re home.” Sebastian returned the expression, and almost split his face in two with how ecstatic he was to see him.

Eggsy touched the soft cotton of the vest. “I thought I said not to miss me too much,” he tilted his head thoughtfully, and leaned in for a tender kiss.

“Sorry,” but there was not an ounce of regret in his voice. Sebastian untangled his hand from the blanket, and ran it through Eggsy’s hair to rest his palm at the nape of his neck.

“I missed you, too,” Eggsy admitted. “More than I thought,” he added.

“Me too.”

Eggsy would have stayed there longer, but his body protested against being that low to the ground. He stood and tried to mask the wince, but he was unsuccessful because Sebastian sat up, and only halted when Eggsy held up a hand. He tapped a finger to the underside of Sebastian’s chin and said, “I’m okay. Going to go wash up. Why don’t you head into our room and wait for me in the bed?”

The worry thick in his chest, but Sebastian nodded nonetheless and watched helplessly as Eggsy moved slowly in that direction. He sat there for a moment longer, before he untangled himself from his spot. He dragged along Eggsy’s pillow, and the blanket that had become a comfort over the last week. Sebastian settled in, and fluffed Eggsy’s pillow, duvet pulled down, and waited.

It’s hard to ignore the soft sigh, as Sebastian is sure Eggsy is under the hot water, and groan coming from the bathroom. Sebastian hadn’t ever asked, hadn’t ever thought twice to. He knew Eggsy’s job was dangerous, it was easy enough to tell that. Especially with how many times Eggsy had warned him.

There was one thing that stuck in his mind though, as he sat in bed knees pulled to his chest, his chin rested there; Eggsy had told him he could end up with more than just a bruised face. How had he not taken those words seriously, as Sebastian had told him the risk was worth it. He didn’t question his love for Eggsy now, just that the warning was all the more present tonight.

Eggsy was slower than normal, but his hip throbbed and he had a mind to take some of the painkillers medical had prescribed. But he didn’t want to pass out within minutes, and not have a chance to just watch Sebastian a little longer. He pulled on a clean pair of pants and almost walked out like that, but got a good look at the purple-blue bruise, that had now taken up the majority of his left hip and down his thigh, he thought better of it. He felt Sebastian watching him as he climbed into bed. Eggsy was mindful to lay on his right side. With his head propped on his hand, Eggsy reached up with the free one to touch the crease between Sebastian’s brows.

“You are worried,” Eggsy said softly. There was a tiny smile that crossed Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian took Eggsy’s hand in his and kissed the palm. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” he admitted. He can see the words on Eggsy’s face before he says them. “You don’t have to say it.” He swept his eyes over Eggsy, and saw the bruise that had krept up his side. Without a word, Sebastian brushed his fingers over the skin.

“Just a bruise,” Eggsy assured.

“But they can be more than bruises,” Sebastian murmured, and met the mournful expression in Eggsy’s eyes. “You did tell me that,” he reminded him.

“I know I did.”

He didn’t want to talk about it, Sebastian didn’t want to think of all the awful things that could happen. So, instead, he laid beside Eggsy and curled in close against his chest. The embrace feeling much more like home, than any flat he had ever lived in did. Home. Eggsy was his home, and he wordlessly prayed he’d never lose his home.

\---

“Come on,” Eggsy coaxed, his tone light, a smile clear in his voice. He had a firm hold on Sebastian’s hands, and a tie over his eyes as he guided him. Sebastian had an incredibly boyish grin in place, it was so wide his face creased with the expression. One of the many things Eggsy adored about this man was his large cheeky smile - it lit up his whole face.

“I can’t see a bloody thing, Eggsy,” Sebastian laughed and almost tripped over his own feet.

Eggsy stopped, his face just inches from Sebastian’s and whispered, “do you trust me?”

Sebastian answered without pause, “with my life.”

“Alright then,” Eggsy said with finality and kept moving.

It had taken some skill to convince Sebastian to wear the tie to their destination, and only the promise of sex later was he able to achieve this. Eggsy had learned long ago that sex was the quickest way to get Sebastian to do just about anything, and oh to be young again. Eggsy could remember a time, where thinking with your little head was the way to any man’s mind. But he wasn’t sorry for the sexual activities that he partook in, especially when they involved the person in front of him.

There were noises all around him, but fuck if Sebastian could place a single one. It had sounded as if they were in a zoo, and smelled like it too, but it was clear they were indoors. They had gone through a set of doors, Sebastian could hear them close behind him. All of a sudden he knew where they were, a few yips and tiny barks could be heard. Sebastian tossed himself into Eggsy, and their lips locked.

“You don’t even know where we are!” Eggsy laughed when they broke away.

“Yes I do,” Sebastian argued. “Can I take this off now?” He was relieved when Eggsy gave him his sight back. The first thing he saw was Eggsy, his eyes glistened with joy and amusement. The expression deepened the lines around his eyes and mouth; Sebastian thought he looked incredible.

Just as quickly as he had his sight, Eggsy took it away with his hands covered over his face, as he turned them. He felt the firm press of Eggsy’s lips against the nape of his neck, and all of sudden Eggsy’s excitement was infectious. His breath warm against Sebastian’s skin, as he whispered, “happy birthday,” and took his hands away.

“Aw, babe.” Sebastian cooed at the pile of puppies in front of him.

They were in a pen, all different colors; black, yellow, white, brown, red, mixed, and a few that were beige. He sagged into Eggsy, as he wound his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

“I figured whichever you pick could keep you company when I’m not home,” Eggsy said.

Sebastian didn’t know what to say, his throat closed with a sudden emotion as he gazed at the various puppies. They were of all mixed breeds, some Sebastian didn’t know the names of. There was one in the corner, and it was a little thing, but adorable. Sebastian walked over and picked the puppy up. It only whimpered once before it licked his nose.

“Oh, you are lovely,” Sebastian said and scratched behind the beige ears.

The store associate informed them it was an American Pitbull puppy, rescued from a less than acceptable start in life. She was the last living pup from the litter, and they had had her for most of her life.

“It’s a girl then?” Sebastian asked. His eyes did not water when she fell asleep in his arms. “I want this one,” Sebastian confirmed, and his heart broke for the rest who fought for attention. He looked at Eggsy, who had now crouched close to the pen and was giving them each some love. Sebastian coddled his puppy close, as Eggsy stood and spoke to the associate. He wasn’t sure what Eggsy had said, but by the smile on the associates face alerted him it must have been good.

They spent the next hour buying items for their new family member, and Sebastian never let go of her. She slept soundly in his arms, he had her cradled like a baby the entire time. He didn’t even let go of her until they were home, and even then it was a fight, but Eggsy insisted he needed to put the baby down while they ate.

“Baby?” Sebastian wondered, and put her comfortably in her bed. “Yeah, guess she’s like our baby,” he agreed after a moment.

“Well,” Eggsy said, as he plated the take out they had bought. He had picked up ethiopian, Sebastian’s favorite. “Puppies are a lot like children. They need a lot of care and love.”

Sebastian had a few bites before he asked, “did you ever want children?”

Eggsy wiped his mouth before he spoke. “I did,” he allowed, “when I first started my job, I had considered it.”

“And now?” Sebastian pressed. He could tell Eggsy was thinking about that, his face played a few different emotions.

“No,” he answered after a moment. “Not after all I’ve done, and what my job really entails. I’m generally gone more than I’m home, and I was young and naive at the time I had thought about it. My child would have grown with a ghost as a father.”

Sebastian tried not to allow that to bother him. He had never considered kids before, but he yearned to share everything with Eggsy. “I think you’d make a great Da,” he insisted. The smile Eggsy gave him was sad and tired.

“I am old, Sebastian,” Eggsy said softly, “I’m not prime Dad material for a baby.” He took note of the forlorn expression that crossed Sebastian’s face.

He went back to his dinner, taking a section of injera to scoop up some of the meat and cabbage. “Your age doesn’t have anything to do with us having a child,” Sebastian mentioned.

Eggsy took a deep breath, and regarded Sebastian. “You are right,” he started slowly, “but my job does. And that wears on me more physically and mentally. What kind of Father would I be if I couldn’t keep up with them physically? Or unable to mentally be there when they needed me?” He had thought a lot about this, and Eggsy had not ever considered that kids would be an issue between him and Sebastian. As of yet, they had not spoken of it.

Sebastian had stayed quiet, and Eggsy reached across the table to take his hand in his. “Hey,” Eggsy whispered; Sebastians gaze met his. “Today isn’t the day for such discussions. It is your birthday, you are a whole 32 years old, and we now have a new puppy to play with and spoil.” He gave the hand a squeeze before letting go; Sebastian gave him a small smile.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “We need to name her,” he reminded him.

“We do,” Eggsy agreed.

They had ended up naming her Delilah, as Eggsy had heard the specific flower meant elegance, strength, and dignity. Delilah was all of those things aside from elegant. Their little puppy was quick to trip over her own paws, and constantly stumbled under their feet, no matter how much Eggsy trained her.

\---

“Ugh,” Eggsy groaned. The pressure of one of Delilah’s paws on his lower abdomen, his bladder protested from the act. This caused him to get out of bed, his bladder wasn’t going to hold now, not after that, and especially if Delilah decided to roll over again and repeat the assault to his body.

Eggsy wandered back into the room, Sebastian sprawled like a starfish with their 6 month old puppy just as comfortable. Eggsy sighed to himself. There was no room in the bed for him, and it was his own bed. He looked down at the dog bed they had bought for her, and wondered how he had allowed her puppy eyes, as well as Sebastian’s, to sucker him into her sharing their bed. Eggsy tried to get Delilah to follow him out, he figured he’d take her for her morning walk. It was still early, just half past five, and apparently Delilah seemed uninterested in her other human father’s attempts to leave the bed.

He decided to change into an old pair of trackies and a vest, and headed out for a morning run. It was a cool fall day, the leaves just started to change colors, and Eggsy enjoyed the quiet of the city. He made one lap around Hyde Park, and made his way back to his flat. He spotted Sebastian, and Delilah coming from the opposite direction.

“Hello, my love,” Eggsy said to Sebastian, while Delilah jumped all over his legs. After he briefly kissed Sebastian, he gave his attention to the dog ,who had become increasingly flustered by the lack of pets Eggsy gave her. “I know,” he said, as he ruffled her ears, “the baby can’t be forgotten about.”

“You were up early,” Sebastian commented, as they headed in the door.

“Ah, yes. Our lovely four-legged daughter made sure to knead my bladder.” He poured a cup of coffee, and followed Sebastian into their room. “Shower with me?” Eggsy asked, and pulled him in for a slow kiss, his free hand came up to tangle in Sebastian’s hair. He broke away enough for Sebastian to pull his vest over his head, and went back in for more. It was easy to get lost in the way Sebastian felt around him, beneath him, next to him, and on him. Eggsy savored every touch of their lips, and how skin brushed along exposed skin.

“Babe,” Sebastian lifted away, “your phone,” he nodded to Eggsy’s pocket that was ringing.

The look that passed Eggsy’s face, made it clear to Sebastian who it could be. He flopped onto the bed, as Eggsy paced, and darted to the closest to pull a duffle bag out. The same bag he used when going away. Eggsy spoke in a quick and clipped tone; Sebastian could feel the tension that rippled off of him. And like any other time, his boyfriend was gone, Eggsy wore the mask of a man who had decades of experience with his job. It was the same face of the older man he met two years ago.

“Right, be there soon.” Eggsy sighed and tossed his phone to the side. He stepped closer, and stood between Sebastian’s legs. “I-” he stopped with the pressure of a hand over his mouth.

Eggsy smiled down at him, his cheeks creased with the expression, but Sebastian noted it didn’t touch his eyes. “You gotta go,” Sebastian finished for him.

It wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last Eggsy would leave him. Ever since the first time, Sebastian had gotten a little better about coping with it. He just wished Eggsy’s job didn’t take him away so often.

“Sorry.” The regret poured out of Eggsy.

Sebastian smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “It’s okay.”

No matter how many times he told Eggsy it was okay, it was not. He’d never tell Eggsy this, Sebastian knew if he had it would only trouble Eggsy more. He watched from the bed, Delilah in his lap, as Eggsy packed to leave. There were a few more sweet and tender kisses passed before he left. Sebastian looked into the blue eyes of his dog and gave her a few more pets, before he headed to get ready for the day.

\---

When he came home, it was daylight, and Sebastian would be at work. The flat was as it always looked, clean, and put together. Eggsy was glad. It was not that he didn’t miss Sebastian, just that he had a nasty gash on his right leg that needed a dressing change.

Eggsy gave Delilah some love before he retired to his room, where he took a scalding hot shower. He stood under the hot water longer than expected, but it felt good and soothed all of his tight muscles. He took the antibiotics, that they gave him for prophylaxis treatment, along with some pain medication before cleaning the cut. He dressed it as instructed, and tossed on some lounge trousers before he crawled into bed. He would have usually waited for Sebastian, but he had just come from being awake for over 38 hours, and his eyes burned.

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but all of a sudden Eggsy hissed from the sting to his leg. “Shit,” he groaned, and rolled away from whatever touched him.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian’s voice was filled with horror, and he quickly shrugged away. He had only tried to curl his legs with Eggsy’s.

“Sebastian?” Eggsy asked, his head felt dizzy from the medication he had taken. He rolled onto his back and scraped his hands over his face. “What time is it?”

“Just after ten,” Sebastian answered. “Are you alright?” Eggsy sounded funny, almost a little drunk, but he didn’t smell any alcohol. When he arrived home at five, Eggsy had been knocked out with Delilah.

He tried to focus on not falling back to sleep, Eggsy winced when he moved his right leg. “Tired,” Eggsy murmured. “Babe,” Eggsy said, “can you get that bottle from the sink? Not the antibiotics.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Eggsy sat up as best he could, and took the bottle to pop one in his mouth, and swallowed with the water Sebastian handed. “Thanks,” he said, and touched Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian bent down for a kiss, and in good timing too, since Eggsy fell asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow. He watched him for a moment, it was clear as day how tired Eggsy was. His face with a few more lines than normal, and his lips were in a troubled frown even as he slept. He reached forward to run his hand through Eggsy’s sleep tousled hair, even in sleep he inclined into the touch and smiled. Sebastian didn’t end up finding his own slumber for another two hours, he just stared at Eggsy and wondered what really troubled him in the night, as Eggsy’s face played a few different emotions through the night.

\---

The absences became more frequent within the last three months, and there were moments when Sebastian even wondered if he’d remember Eggsy’s laugh. Because each time he’d come home, he was just a little more distant than the last, and by the time Sebastian got his Eggsy back he’d have to leave. Eggsy would always assure him he was fine, even when Sebastian seemed less than convinced. He’d just nod, give Eggsy a kiss, and hope he’d wake up to the man he had fallen in love with.

Nights grew colder and lonelier, even with Delilah there. It was one of the many evenings that Sebastian had spent alone, he had learned to cook for one, and not two. That had been harder than he thought. He was so accustomed to cooking enough for him and Eggsy, with even some leftovers. He had kept count, Eggsy had only been home a week a month, and it had grown tiresome.

Sebastian didn’t watch much telly, and went to bed early. It was Saturday night, and he even had a mate ask if he wanted to go out for a drink, but Sebastian hadn’t felt up to it. So, he got ready for bed, and called Delilah up with him. She had gotten big, and had now been able to stretch along Eggsy’s side of the bed. Sebastian curled into a fetal position, he wore one of Eggsy’s vests, and fell asleep.

He was jolted awake by the sound of the shower going. Sebastian knew it had to be Eggsy, especially with his discarded suit on the floor. He normally gave Eggsy his space, but it had been two weeks too long. Sebastian was quiet, and poked his head into the bathroom. The room was filled with steam, and it was hard to miss the silhouette of Eggsy behind the shower door. He stripped, opened the door, and slipped in. Sebastian did not react to the blood tinged water that swirled down the drain.

“I’m fine,” Eggsy whispered helplessly, even as his hands shook against the tiled walls. He realized the blood that had washed off of him was still noticeable, but it wasn’t his. He would have felt better if it was.

Sebastian wordlessly kissed Eggsy’s shoulder, and rested his forehead there as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist. “I know,” he said into Eggsy’s back, and that seemed to do it. Because Eggsy had turned to him, his face carried much more grief than Sebastian had ever seen. It wore him down, aged him past his years, and Sebastian’s heart ached for him. He had never known the specifics, never asked, but Sebastian saw it in Eggsy’s eyes. They were the eyes of someone who had witnessed death, and a quick visual of his boyfriend confirmed the blood was not his.

Eggsy buried his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and sobbed like he hadn’t done in ages. He hadn’t felt the loss of another life so badly since before Vday, when Harry had been killed, or so they thought.

He wasn’t sure if Eggsy knew what he said, but Sebastian kept a firm hold on him, as Eggsy continued to whisper, “we lost him,” against him. Sebastian had no idea who it was that Eggsy lost, but he felt the despair that seeped out of Eggsy.

They had stayed there until the water ran cold, and Sebastian lead Eggsy out to towel him off. He never commented on the tears that ran freely down his boyfriends cheeks, or how Eggsy allowed Sebastian to hold him that night. And if Eggsy never brought it up, then Sebastian was going to let it rest.

Except the next morning, Sebastian woke, Eggsy stared at him. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed, he looked as if he hadn’t slept a wink. Sebastian leaned in for a soft kiss, but there was nothing gentle about the way Eggsy responded. It was rough, desperate even, and it bruised his lips. Sebastian barely had time to breathe; Eggsy’s kisses morphed into a need, one that Sebastian had not ever felt before.

“I need you,” Eggsy whispered.

At first, Sebastian hadn’t understood the implication. They had always made love one way, but when Eggsy laid back and spread his legs wide, as he palmed over his hard dick, Sebastian understood.

“Are you sure?” He was certain Eggsy always liked to top, but Eggsy nodded his head. His blue-green eyes pleaded with Sebastian.

Sebastian’s heart thrummed wildly against his chest, hands shook as they took the lube, and slicked his fingers. He positioned in between Eggsy’s legs, before he leaned in for a kiss, as he probed Eggsy’s hole. It was tight and warm, as he slipped a digit in, he worked it in and out, and added another. Sebastian was slow and thorough as he opened Eggsy up, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind.

Eggsy clung to Sebastian, and panted by the third finger. He fisted Sebastian’s hair, as Sebastian slowly sank into him. Eggsy cried out - it had been a solid decade since he’d been fucked. The sting was welcome, it helped drive away the pain that hadn’t left his heart.

“Babe,” Sebastian begged. Eggsy’s eyes blazed. “I can stop,” he promised.

“No,” Eggsy croaked. “Please, don’t leave.” He could feel his eyes fill with tears. Eggsy scrunched his eyes closed, and moaned out when Sebastian began to move. He found his hard dick, and stroked himself to the tempo Sebastian set - Eggsy could have wept. It was slow, so very slow, and filled with an unspoken love between them. There were promises in the way Sebastian eased in and out of him. Eggsy felt too many things, and he just wanted to stop feeling for a moment. So, he focused on the immaculate person in front of him, eyes locked with Sebastian’s. He could see it there, right in the crystal blue eyes, more than love - Eggsy saw eternity in them.

Sebastian revelled in the feel of Eggsy around him, he was tight, warm and amazing. He kissed Eggsy as he came, Sebastian was short to follow as he spilled over the edge of the best orgasm he has had since they got together. It rolled through his body, like the waves that crashed in the sea.

“I love you,” it was a watery confession, and not at all the first time that they had passed Eggsy’s lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and held Sebastian close. “I haven’t been here, and I love you, and please don’t ever go.” Eggsy was all of a sudden acutely aware of his behavior at home, and the weight of the loss of the agent he was with crashed around him. Eggsy hadn’t ever been one to admit when he needed help, but he needed Sebastian more than the air he breathed.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Sebastian assured him, as he smoothed a palm over Eggsy’s hair.

“Okay,” Eggsy said softly.

\---

The next time they woke it was after five in the afternoon, and Sebastian hadn’t let go of Eggsy. He swore to Eggsy he’d stay, and Sebastian was not about to break that promise.

“Hi,” Eggsy said softly. He was warm, Sebastian formed around Eggsy’s body. “I am sorry,” he repeated.

It had been the tenth time, and Sebastian carded his fingers through Eggsy’s greying hair. “Please don’t apologize,” he responded, “it’s okay. I’ll never truly understand all it is you do, but it is evident that it is not easy on you. I want you to be able to rely on me when you need it and not try to soldier through,” he placed his lips tenderly to Eggsy’s, “I know that’s what you are used to, but you don’t have to anymore. I love you, Eggsy, and I want to be here for you, for the rest of our lives.” Sebastian ran his thumb along Eggsy’s cheekbone, he caught the fallen tear as he did.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy said, and smiled. His throat closed with all of the emotions that played through his heart, but he’d be okay.

Sebastian had a thought, something he had considered the last few months, and with Eggsy’s birthday approaching, Sebastian thought there was no better time.

\---

He had taken some leave, Eggsy figured it would be best, and he was sure to see the Kingsman shrink once a week. It had done him some good, and Sebastian had seemed to have snagged a few weeks off himself. They were working back to a form of normalcy since Eggsy had come home. It was hard to see how his frequent missions had effected everything, but Sebastian was still there with him.

“I wish I could keep you here with me all of the time,” Eggsy said one morning. He watched from the bed as Sebastian dressed for work.

Sebastian smiled at him from the mirror. “It would be great, wouldn’t it?” Eggsy hummed an agreement. He straightened out the polka dot navy blue tie, it was Eggsy’s, and sauntered over to him.

“Going to laze about all day?” Sebastian asked playfully, and popped Eggsy’s glasses back into place. He wondered if Eggsy knew how adorable he looked when he read.

“I might do just that,” Eggsy said. “Not often I get to do this,” and that was an understatement.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Sebastian whispered over Eggsy’s lips, and closed the minute space between them to trap Eggsy’s mouth with his. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too.” Eggsy grinned at him.

\---

“And here you can see the growth your company can expect when you purchase your satelites through Echo Tech, as opposed to our competitors,” Sebastian gestured to the chart he had created. He clicked the next slide that showed how the company’s systems would improve with their product.

“Mr. McGuire,” a tall blond called.

“Just a moment,” Sebastian raised a finger and went back to his presentation.

She had waited for another second before she interrupted him again. “Sebastian,” she said this time.

“What is it, June?” Sebastian asked.

“I have an urgent call for you,” she pressed, and motioned for him to leave.

He politely excused himself, and took the call in his office. Sebastian wasn’t sure what to expect, he had just spoken to his mother the day prior and all was good. Whatever he could have anticipated, it was not the voice of one of Eggsy’s fathers. He gripped the edge of his desk as Harry spoke fast, and informed Sebastian of what he knew. Sebastian was polite, and got off of the phone as quick as he could. He notified his boss of the situation, and made a beeline for the exit. Sebastian grabbed the nearest taxi, and informed the driver of his destination. Sebastian tried to stay calm, as he was driven through London to The Royal London Hospital.

“Eggsy Unwin, I mean, Gary Unwin,” Sebastian said in a rush when he came to the front desk.

The red-headed receptionist typed quickly. “Your name, sir?” She asked politely.

“Sebastian McGuire.”

There was a frown that pulled her thin red brows together. “I am sorry, but you are not here on the contact list, are you family?”

“Yes, I’m his boyfriend.”

“I am sorry, Mr. McGuire, but I cannot permit you to see him, and unfortunately where he is located only family members, or emergency contacts are allowed.” She informed him.

Sebastian felt his head spin. “I’m his fucking boyfriend,” he shouted.

“Sir,” she repeated, but Sebastian couldn’t hear her past the ringing in his ears. He only faintly heard her say, “you can wait here, if one of his emergency contacts arrive then we can grant you access.” Sebastian had even heard her murmur something about Eggsy not being able to decide for himself.

He hadn’t even realized he had moved, but he hadn’t on his own, a security guard guided him to a chair. Maybe he had begun to collapse. Sebastian wasn’t sure what was happening, he had sent a text to Harry and Hamish. When Harry had called him they had boarded a plane back from their vacation, he had told Sebastian it could be another five to six hours before they arrived.

The only information Sebastian got was that Eggsy had been in a car accident, and was taken to surgery, and in the SICU - surgical intensive care unit - for recovery. That was all Harry had been able to tell him, before his phone cut out from lost reception. Sebastian paced the waiting area few times, he sat and read some magazines, he tried to sleep, but had not gotten very far. More than once, Sebastian ran his hands through his hair.

“There is nothing you can tell me?” He had asked the red-headed receptionist for a third time, her name was Tammy.

Tammy gave him the same sad smile, and shook her head. It didn’t soothe hime any, and when the receptionists changed shifts, he was back up.

“How may I help you?” A brunette asked, her name tag read Linda, and she had a high soprano voice.

“Hi, yes, I would like to see my boyfriend, Gary Unwin.” Sebastian was hopeful the two hadn’t communicated on his situation, but the look she gave him told him otherwise.

“Mr. McGuire, you know I can’t tell you,” she sighed, but it was filled with more regret than Tammy had.

Sebast leaned in closer, he felt desperate, and willing to do just about anything to see Eggsy. “Are you with anyone?” He asked. Sebastian didn’t miss the way her green eyes darted to her ring finger, where an engagement ring sat.

Linda licked her lips, and looked around, she came forward to whisper, “I can’t tell you anything, and if I were you I’d be doing the same thing, but I know he’s in good hands, and just sit tight. I’m sorry I can’t give you more, I really am,” her voice bled with the apology.

Sebastian nodded his head, a few tears rolled down his face. He was utterly fucked until Harry and Hamish arrived.

It felt like an eternity that had passed, before Sebastian saw Harry and Hamish. They both looked so tired and worried. Sebastian was quick on his feet, and crashed into the embrace Harry offered.

“They won’t let me back,” he sobbed. “I can’t see him, I told him I’d never leave him alone,” Sebastian whispered into the warmth of Harry’s neck. That particular promise he had made to Eggsy when he had fallen apart, stuck with Sebastian, and he didn’t want Eggsy to wake and he was alone.

“It’s okay,” Harry soothed, as he rubbed a hand over Sebastian’s back. He could hear the tight conversation his husband had with the staff, and it had been changed instantly that Sebastian be allowed all access to Eggsy.

They had only allowed two visitors in at a time, and Sebastian insisted Harry and Merlin go first. He had waited five hours, what was another half hour more. Harry had briefed him on the way to the SICU, and it had been a head on collision. Eggsy had hit his head, and there was a brain bleed, they had needed to do surgery to stop the bleed. The staff had informed them that it all looked good, Eggsy should make a full recovery. They had chosen to keep him on the SICU for a night, just to be safe.

“He’s not awake yet,” Harry informed him, as they exited the unit. “They said it could be any minute, to hours, but they say he can hear us.” Harry gave Sebastian another hug, before Hamish pulled him into one, and let him go.

Sebastian felt the weight of his teps, as he made his way to Eggsy’s room. It felt like a kilometer long walk, but it was only ten feet away. The first thing he noticed was a white bandage that covered the better part of Eggsy’s head, Sebastian figured they would have had to shave Eggsy’s hair off. He noted the various bruises on his arms, and his left eye would have been swollen shut if Eggsy had had it open.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian breathed. All of the bullshit, every single worry Eggsy had ever had about his job doing it in for him, and this is where they are. A motor vehicle accident, and Eggsy was as close to death as Sebastian had ever seen him. He sat carefully beside Eggsy’s bed, and took his right hand. It was the one with the least amount of IV’s and wires sticking from it.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, it could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours, but Sebastian jolted from the twitch of Eggsy’s fingers. He looked up, and Eggsy stared at him from his good eye.

“Where…?” Eggsy croaked, his throat was incredibly dry.

Sebastian reached over, and rang the bell for the nurse. “You are in a hospital,” Sebastian stated, and Eggsy’s face pulled into a confused frown. “Car accident,” he explained, a knowing look crossed Eggsy’s features.

He didn’t have a lot of time to say anything more, as Sebastian was shoved out of the way. Medical personal crowded his room, as doctors and nurses checked Eggsy over. It was another hour before Sebastian was able to go back in. When he entered the room, Eggsy was a little straighter, and there were less wires.

“Hi,” he said, and took his previous spot. “I tried to come as soon as I heard,” Sebastian explained. “They wouldn’t let me through, said I wasn’t family.” Sebastian’s eyes filled.

“You are,” Eggsy assured.

Sebastian thought how if they were married this wouldn’t have happened, but he ignored that for now. “How do you feel?”

Eggsy stroked his thumb over Sebastian’s fingers. “Tired,” he admitted. “You look tired too,” Eggsy noted.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed, and leaned in to kiss Eggsy’s hand. “I’m just glad you are okay.”

“I’ve had worse,” Eggsy said unthinkingly.

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Sebastian. “I’m sure.”

Eggsy dozed in and out, but Sebastian never left. He refused to leave, and even Harry and Hamish took Delilah to their house while Eggsy wasn’t home.

On the third night of Eggsy being there, he had a revelation. “They had to shave my head,” he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“That’s okay,” Sebastian soothed; Eggsy scrunched his face in disgust. “I’ll still love you, bald and all.”

Eggsy laughed, and the sound made Sebastian feel a stone lighter. “I aint keepin it like Hamish,” Eggsy warned.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Sebastian squeezed his hand, and tipped up to kiss Eggsy.

\---

True to his word, Eggsy let his hair grow back. It hadn’t taken long, by the time his 50th birthday rolled around, his hair was just as long and thick as it had been before the accident, and greyer. If at all possible, Eggsy’s hair had more silver than brown now.

He had fortunately only spent two weeks in the hospital, and he never complained when Sebastian accompanied him to his therapy sessions. He only had to do a months worth, apparently being held up for a few weeks really fucked with your strength. That, and, Eggsy was reminded of his age as to his recovery period. Either way, he had powered through, and was due to see his surgeon as to when he was clear for work. After that appointment Eggsy would be seeing the Kingsman physician as well, to ensure he could go back into the field.

One morning he woke to the sensation of warm lips around his cock, Eggsy hummed with pleasure as said lips pulled his cock all the way into an equally warm, and luscious mouth.

“Good morning to you, too,” Eggsy murmured, and sighed which turned into a moan, as Sebastian sucked him off. He reached down to grasp a handful of Sebastian’s hair, his fingers scratched along his scalp, and pulled at the soft curls. “Oh, shit,” Eggsy shouted, and called out as he filled Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian slithered up Eggsy’s body, a shit eating grin in place, as he kissed Eggsy long, and hard. He slipped his tongue through parted lips, and forced Eggsy to taste himself. Sebastian pulled away to enjoy the sated look in Eggsy’s blue-green eyes.

“Happy birthday,” Sebastian whispered over Eggsy’s mouth.

“Mm, happy birthday, indeed.” Eggsy smiled so wide, it should crack his face in two. He watched as Sebastian rolled away, fumbled with something in his nightstand drawer, and crawled back to Eggsy.

“You know,” Sebastian started, “there had been a few times when I thought this wouldn’t be possible,” he admitted, and when Eggsy looked at him in confusion, Sebastian slid off of the bed, and onto one knee beside Eggsy’s side of the bed. When Eggsy didn’t move, Sebastian took a deep breath, and said, “I’ve known for some time that I wanted to do this. At one point I thought you’d be the one to, but I figured out quickly how stubborn you could be,” Sebastian was shocked when Eggsy sat on the edge of the mattress, his expression unreadable.

“I love you. More than anyone else in the world, more than my life. I know how dangerous your job is, how you could leave me forever, but I also know that life can take you away. When I sat in that waiting room, not being able to see you, to know you were okay. Even after I promised you I’d never leave, I got to thinking. I could leave you too,” he paused, his hand shook, and he pressed on, “life can take either of us away, and I can tell you, those were the longest five hours of my life. There isn’t a day I want to go by where I can’t call you my husband. I love you, Eggsy Unwin, will you marry me?” He opened the jewelry box where two identical silver bands sat.

The silence that stretched on afterwards chilled the air, Sebastian felt all of the blood drain from his face. Eggsy hadn’t answered him, and as he went to stand, Eggsy whispered, “yes.”

“What?”

Eggsy got down on his knees in front of Sebastian, and said, “I said yes, yes I will marry you.” He pulled Sebastian into a rough kiss, all of the love and adoration he felt for him bled from his lips.

“I thought you were going to turn me down.” Sebastian laughed breathlessly, as he got the ring out and placed it on Eggsy’s ring finger. “I’ve wanted forever with you since our first night together,” Sebastian admitted, his face flushed from the confession.

Eggsy gently took Sebastian’s face in his grasp, and leaned in for a slow kiss. “I love you,” he whispered when they broke away, “forever,” he added, before he gently shoved them forward so he was on top of Sebastian.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “I love you, too. Forever,” he tipped his head thoughtfully and repeated, “forever, now that sounds like something to hold onto,” he said.

They didn’t make it into the bed, as Eggsy made love to his fiance on the floor. It had been the best birthday he had ever had, and forever sounded absolutely perfect. Especially when he had Sebastian to spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the ride!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [truth is, the grass, it will always seem greener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507094) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway)




End file.
